UM Toque Feminino
by Crica
Summary: Ben casou-se com Marie em Nova Orleans e retorna à Ponderosa. Em seu coração, a felicidade de um novo amor e a apreensão a respeito da reação de seus filhos diante da novidade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **Um Toque Feminino_

_**Autora**: Crica (sem Beta, por minha conta e risco)_

_**Fandon: **BONANZA_

_**Classificação**: Livre_

_**Gênero/categoria: **Western/família_

_**Sinopse: **Ben casou-se com Marie em Nova Orleans e retorna à Ponderosa. Em seu coração, a felicidade de um novo amor e a apreensão a respeito da reação de seus filhos diante da novidade._

_**Nota da autora**: Bonanza e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de David Dortorf e da NBC. Esta é uma obra de ficção, escrita por uma fã apaixonada, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Pura farra._

_Não sei se alguém, em outro idioma já escreveu algo parecido com o enredo desta historinha, mas decidi fazê-lo. Gosto de preencher espaços vazios. Momento pré série._

* * *

><p><strong>UM TOQUE FEMININO<strong>

Haviam se passado três semanas desde que deixara Hoss e Adam aos cuidados do casal Sheridan, seus vizinhos e amigos, para tratar da venda do gado em Nova Orleans. Tempo demais longe de seus garotos. Seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito, mais rápido do que as rodas da diligência conseguiam girar sobre o terreno acidentado.

Ao longe, era visível a fronteira de Ponderosa, marcada pela cadeia de montanhas de cume azulado. A mais bela imagem que tivera a oportunidade de ver em toda a sua vida, não importando o quão longe tivesse ido em suas viagens ou quantas vezes parasse para observá-las. A sensação de estar chegando em casa era um alívio, apesar de, nos últimos dias ter vivido um romance relâmpago precedido de muita confusão e até um duelo, mas o fato de estarem ali, os dois, tão ao alcance de seu porto seguro, o fazia respirar de forma diferente.

Os solavancos obrigavam a bela mulher que segurava sua mão esquerda a apertar os olhos de quando em vez, engolindo um soluço. Bem imaginava o quanto estaria sendo difícil para Marie aquela viagem dura e longa. Ele sorria sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando pousava os olhos sobre a dama refinada que se dispusera a deixar o conforto e a vida agitada de uma cidade grande para segui-lo ao meio de um lugar perdido, assumindo para si a missão de cuidar de duas crianças que sequer eram suas. Ele a amava. Não importava que a tivesse conhecido há apenas algumas semanas. Amava-a do fundo do coração e tinha certeza de que Marie correspondia ao seu sentimento.

Naquele tempo, a cidade de Virgínia não era mais que um povoado, com uma única rua ladeada por barracões, um estábulo e, claro, um bar movimentado. Homens mal cheirosos e truculentos se espalhavam por todo canto indo e voltando dos acampamentos mineiros. Ben sabia que aquele não era um ambiente saudável para uma senhora e tratou de conseguir uma carroça para levá-los até o rancho no momento em que as portas do transporte empoeirado se abriram. Ansiava por chegar logo à sua casa e dar um pouco se sossego à sua esposa que, mesmo aparentando serenidade e sorrindo-lhe sempre com carinho, sabia estar exausta e, talvez, um tanto assustada.

Minutos depois, o alvoroço da pequena vila havia ficado para trás. Na estradinha aberta, a caminho de Ponderosa, a brisa suave da primavera soprava em seus rostos. Agora faltava pouco. Logo, logo estaria com seus queridos filhos e apresentaria a eles sua nova mãe.

No momento em que pronunciou, silenciosamente, a palavra mãe dentro de seu cérebro, um arrepio correu pelo corpo do Cartwright: Seus filhos nunca tiveram efetivamente uma mãe e não lhe havia ocorrido que talvez os meninos pudessem resistir à presença constante de uma mulher na casa, principalmente para ocupar o lugar de suas mães. Seu sangue gelou dentro das veias e sentiu-se nausear. Voltou seu olhar para Marie e percebeu que ela torcia os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, em sinal de preocupação. O rosto da jovem senhora demonstrava tensão, mesmo com o sorriso amarelo que dispensara ao marido, ao perceber-se observada por este. Era claro que os pensamentos que, só agora assaltavam o coração de Benjamin, já estavam em Marie. As mulheres percebem essas coisas, pensou ele. Elas vêem além e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que sua esposa temia o encontro com seus filhos.

A casa grande se destacava na paisagem, ao longe. Um descampado, um celeiro e o coche, onde alguns homens pinoteavam sobre cavalos bravos. A cena parecia saída de um livro para a moça da cidade grande.

Ao passar da carruagem, aqueles homens vistos ao longe, agora parecendo ainda mais brutos e suados, saudavam seu marido com acenos amistosos, aos quais ele respondia cordialmente com outros acenos e sorrisos. Marie viu o rosto de Benjamin iluminar-se e ganhar outros ares. Ele estava em casa. Estava feliz e, por nada no mundo, permitiria que algo roubasse de seu amado aquela expressão.

Assim que ganharam o pátio, duas crianças saíram em alvoroço da grande casa de madeira, acompanhados por uma senhora pequena de cabelos grisalhos. Ben estacionou a carruagem e saltou, correndo em direção aos meninos que pularam em seu pescoço. Ele agora estava completo.

Marie permaneceu na carruagem totalmente esquecida pelo homem que a trouxera até ali, mas não reclamou ou zangou-se. Isso deu-lhe tempo para analisar a situação e conferir o que esperava por ela. Deteve seu olhar, primeiramente, no menino menor, de cabelos loiros, muito lisos e brilhantes olhos azuis. Benjamin lhe havia dito que seu filho mais moço contava agora quase seis anos, mas o garoto era muito maior do que imaginara, quase alcançando a altura do mais velho. Depois, levou o olhar ao outro menino, muito contido, porém não menos emocionado com o retorno do pai. Adam, como sabia ser seu nome era já um rapazinho com seus onze anos e meio e pensou ter ele uma expressão bastante compenetrada para alguém de sua idade. Marie reparou que o menino maior, imediatamente notou sua presença, lançando-lhe um olhar curioso, mas não proferiu uma palavra a respeito. Aquele menino moreno, com as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça comprida, aguardou pacientemente até que seu pai fizesse toda a festa que o menor exigia para saber o viria a seguir.

_ Calma, calma, Hoss! – Ben colocou seu filho caçula de volta ao chão _ Você está muito agitado! Estou de volta e não pretendo viajar novamente tão cedo, meu filho, então teremos muito tempo para matar a saudade, certo?

_ Está bem, pai. – o menino ajeitou a camisa que estava toda enrolada no peito e passou a mão no cabelo, jogando a franja para trás.

_ Como estes pestinhas se comportaram, Emma? – O pai dirigiu-se à senhora que observava a cena, divertida _ Deram-lhe muito trabalho?

_ Oh, não, Ben! – Emma depositou suas mãos sobre o ombro de cada um dos meninos _ Eles são umas joias de crianças. Precisando, pode chamar-me que virei olhá-los com todo o prazer.

_ Você é uma boa amiga – apertou as mãos da senhora Sheridan e sorriu abertamente _ Nâo tenho como agradecer!

_ Já disse que não há porque agradecer – Beijou o alto da cabeça de Hoss e depois de Adam.

_ Pai, o senhor disse que ia trazer uma surpresa – Hoss abriu mais os olhos e alargou o sorriso desdentado na frente _ Trouxe presentes para nós? Trouxe, pai?

_ Fique quieto, bobalhão! – Adam reclamou, batendo atrás da cabeça do irmão _ Não está vendo que a surpresa é outra? Como pode ser tão bobo?

_ Não fale assim com seu irmão, filho – Bem repreendeu o mais velho _ E, sim, Hoss, eu trouxe presentes para os dois e para Emma também, mas não era a essa surpresa a que me referia no tolegrama.

_ Não? – o menino menor levou as mãos à cintura, intrigado _ E o que pode ser mais surpreendente do que um presente?

Os adultos tiveram que rir com vontade diante da expressão do menino robusto.

Benjamin encaminhou-se até a carruagem e estendeu a mão para a bela mulher que o aguardava; tomou Marie nos braços e auxiliou-a a descer do transporte, conduzindo-a ainda pela mão, até perto de seus filhos.

_ Adam, Hoss, Emma, esta é Marie.

Houve uma espécie de coro dos três com um, 'é um prazer, senhora' que provocou uma pequena risada à dama de Orleans.

_ É um imenso prazer conhecê-los também – ela respondeu amistosa _ Benjamin falou muito de todos.

_ Ei, pai... – Hoss acenou para que o pai abaixasse à sua altura e perguntou-lhe ao ouvido _ Essa moça é a tal surpresa? – E ao aceno positivo do pai, continuou: _ Ela é bonita pra caramba! O senhor vai namorar com ela? Ela bem que poderia ficar e fazer de conta que era a nossa mãe, o que o senhor acha?

Ben não pode conter a gargalhada. Hoss havia espantado de uma vez todos os seus temores e, aproximando-se, segredou ao pequeno Cartwright:

_ Por que você não pergunta diretamente a ela, filho? Quem sabe, com todo esse seu charme e entusiasmo, poderia convencê-la?

_ Está certo, pai. – o menino piscou, matreiro, um olho para o pai e dirigiu-se à senhora que estava ao lado dele _ Madame, - o lirinho se empertigou todo _ É uma honra ter a senhora em Ponderosa e nós ficaríamos muito felizes se pudesse ficar por muito, muito tempo e, quem sabe até, namorar o pai. Ele é muito sozinho, sabe?

_ Hoss! – Adam sentiu o coração saltar pela boca _ Olha moça – afastou o mais novo para o lado _ Não lique para o meu irmão. Ele não é muito bom da cabeça e sai falando um monte de bobagens e...

_ Adam... – Ben interferiu _ Tudo bem, filho.

_ Senhor Hoss – Marie fez uma mesura e sorriu, contente _ Será o meu prazer permanecer neste belo lugar na companhia de três cavalheiros tão distintos e charmosos – Estendeu a mão para o menino, que a beijou, satisfeito.

_ Ei, pai, acho que ela vai ficar – sorriu mais abertamente outra vez _ Agora podemos ver os presentes, podemos?

_ Claro que sim, meu garoto! – Cartwright tomou os dois filhos num abraço e encaminhou-se para dentro da casa seguido pelas duas mulheres _ Você não vai acreditar no que seu pai trouxe para vocês lá de Nova Orleans!

* * *

><p>CONTINUA EM BREVE.<p>

_Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, pela audiência, paciência e qualquer comentário._

0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Um Toque Feminino

**Autora**: Crica (sem Beta, por minha conta e risco)

**Fandon: **BONANZA

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero/categoria: **Western/família

**Sinopse: **Ben casou-se com Marie em Nova Orleans e retorna à Ponderosa. Em seu coração, a felicidade de um novo amor e a apreensão a respeito da reação de seus filhos diante da novidade.

**Nota da autora**: Bonanza e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de David Dortorf e da NBC. Esta é uma obra de ficção, escrita por uma fã apaixonada, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Pura farra.

Não sei se alguém, em outro idioma já escreveu algo parecido com o enredo desta historinha, mas decidi fazê-lo. Gosto de preencher espaços vazios. Momento pré série.

* * *

><p><strong>UM TOQUE FEMININO – PARTE 2<strong>

Dentro da casa, Hoss apoderou-se da algibeira de seu pai e descobriu dos dois pacotes cuidadosamente embrulhados, atados por uma fita azul, cada um. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas águas-marinhas e suas mãozinhas tremiam de felicidade ao desmanchar o embrulho do presente que lhe cabia e encontrar um lindo cavalinho de chumbo pintado a mão.

_ Puxa, pai... Eu adorei – o menino sorriu, acarinhando o animal metálico _ É tão lindo... Igualzinho aos garanhões que temos lá no pasto.

_Fico feliz que tenha acertado na escola, filho – Ben desarrumou o cabelo do caçula, num carinho _ E você, Adam, gostou do seu presente?

_ Sim, pai – Adam sorriu com os olhos, exibindo a capa de couro do livro _ Era o que eu mais queria.

_ Que bom, filho – Estava satisfeito _ Que bom.

_ Deixa eu ver, Adam! – Hoss atirou-se sobre o irmão, no sofá _ Deixa eu ver!

_ Calma, Hoss! Vai rasgar todo o meu livro! – empurrou o outro para o lado _ Você tem o seu presente. Deixe-me em paz.

_ Ora, Adam, o que custa você contar a história que tem aí nesse livro que o pai lhe deu?

_ Vou contar-lhe, mas primeiro preciso lê-la, não acha ?

_ Sim, é verdade – Hoss colocou no rosto uma enorme interrogação _ Vai demorar muito? Porque, pelo jeito, é uma história danada de boa. Tem muitas, muitas folhas aí.

_ Sim, querido – Marie aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado do menininho _ É uma história fantástica que fala sobre quatro galantes e corajosos cavaleiros da corte francesa que ajudam sua rainha a desmascarar um terrível vilão.

_ Nossa... Mal posso esperar para ouvir tudinho – o pequenino levantou-se num salto e empurrou seu irmão escada acima, numa urgência sem sentido _ Vai, Adam, vá já para o seu quarto!

_ O que é isso, filho? – Benjamin segurou o garoto _ Ainda não almoçamos e quer que seu irmão vá para cama?

_ Que cama, que nada, pai! Quero que Adam suba logo para começar a ler a tal da história que a senhora Marie falou. Eu quero ouvir a história desses moços valentes!

_ Vamos deixar a leitura e as histórias para outra hora – Cartwright chamou os filhos com um gesto e sentou-se em sua grande cadeira acolchoada, ao lado da lareira _ Meninos, o pai precisa ter uma conversa bastante séria com os dois.

_ Eu não fiz nada! – Hoss defendeu-se.

_ Eu também me comportei, pai. E fiz todas as minhas tarefas como o senhor mandou.

_ Seu pai não vai zangar com vocês, meus amores – Marie interferiu, sentando-se ao lado do esposo, perto dos garotos _ Gostaríamos de conversar com vocês sobre a minha estada em Ponderosa e nesta casa.

_ Ah,sim! –Hoss sorriu aliviado _ Eu já fiz o convite e a madame aceitou, não é mesmo?

_ Sim, querido Hoss, eu aceitei.

_ Mas há algo que ambos precisam saber – Ben tomou uns ares muito compenetrados _ Quando seu pai esteve em Nova Orleans, pretendia apenas vender o gado gordo que temos lá no pasto, mas outras coisas aconteceram que me fizeram demorar mais do que o esperado. Eu conheci Marie e nos tornamos muito próximos.

_ Como irmãos de sangue, igual aos Paiutes, pai? – Hoss quis saber.

_ Cale a boca, seu boboca! – Adam ralhou, já imaginando o que viria da boca de seu pai.

_ Não, filho. Melhor do que isso. Marie e eu, bem... – Benjamin procurava as palavras _ Nós nos apaixonamos e decidimos nos casar.

_ A senhora vai ser a nossa mãe agora? – o loirinho soprou a franja que teimava em cobrir-lhe os olhos .

_ Se vocês assim o quiserem, terei muito orgulho em ser a mãe de dois jovenzinhos tão inteligentes.

_ Legal – Hoss encerrou o assunto, pegando seu brinquedo _ Posso brincar com o meu cavalinho agora?

_ Claro que pode, filho – Ben as vezes ficava perplexo com a simplicidade com a qual seu pequeno Eric via as coisas. Não estava em sua jovem alma complicar a vida.

_ E você, Adam, o que tem a dizer? – Marie voltou-se ao maior.

_ Acho que o pai e a senhora já decidiram tudo – fitou a aliança na mão esquerda da mulher _ Não sei se estou pronto para ter uma mãe. Sei me virar muito bem sozinho com o pai, mas acho que Hoss gostou da ideia. Então, por mim, tudo bem.

_ Filho, eu não pretendia...

_ Está tudo bem, pai, sério – Adam desceu os olhos para a capa do livro que ainda tinha nas mãos _ Eu gostaria de ler um pouco no meu quarto até a hora do almoço, posso?

_ Sim, meu filho – Cartwright sabia ler os sinais de seu filho mais velho e percebeu que ele se sentia ameaçado pela presença feminina _ Quando a mesa estiver posta, o chamaremos.

_ Adam – Marie tocou o ombro do rapazinho _ Não pretendo tomar o lugar de sua mãe ou da de Hoss, mas tenha a certeza de que os amarei como se fossem meus próprios filhos, sempre.

_Sim, senhora – a voz saiu quase inaudível e fugiu, subindo as escadas.

_ Oh, Ben... – Marie abraçou o marido em meio a um soluço _ Ele está sofrendo.

_ Fique tranquila, meu amor. Adam ficará bem. Só dê-lhe um pouco de tempo para acostumar-se com a ideia. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre cuidou da família comigo, então é natural que se sinta um tanto ameaçado, mas logo isso passa e verá como o meu garoto é forte e prestativo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Os dias seguintes tornaram-se semanas e as semanas meses. A casa rústica dos Cartwright, em pouco tempo, ganhou novos ares: as janelas receberam cortinas rendadas, a velha toalha de mesa foi substituída e um lustre enorme foi instalado no meio do teto da sala. A casa toda estava mais iluminada e arejada. Hoss dizia que a cada semana a senhora Marie trazia uma novidade da cidade e, o melhor era o saquinho de balas de fruta que sempre vinha com ela.

Hoss, para Marie era Eric. Assim o chamara desde o dia em que o pequeno Cartwright lhe revelara que este era seu nome de batismo. O menino gostava do som de seu nome saído da boca rosada da moça bonita que seu pai trouxera para cuidar deles.

O verão chegou e, com ele, os dias quentes e ensolarados. Dias alegres de festa no lago Tahoe; dias de pescaria e abundância. Dias que tinham um colorido muito especial, os quais Adam cismava em registrar em seu caderno de desenho com a caixa de pastéis que a senhora Marie havia dado a ele em seu aniversário. Aliás, Adam e a senhora Marie se tornaram grandes amigos. Ambos se revezavam à noite na leitura do livro de Alexandre Dumas que Adam ganhara de seu pai, meses atrás. Hoss amava aquela história e sempre que liam a última página, o pequeno insistia para que voltassem à primeira e repetissem as aventuras dos Mosqueteiros do Rei.

Ben Cartwright vivia dias de alegria completa: tinha sua esposa e seus filhos amados, sua terra prosperava a olhos vistos e a cidade, aos poucos crescia. Parecia-lhe que não necessitava de mais nada na vida. Não poderia pedir a Deus qualquer coisa. Tudo o que mais prezava estava ali debaixo de suas asas, sob seus cuidados.

Numa noite clara e quente, marido e esposa sentaram-se na varanda para pegar a fresca. Bem pitava seu cachimbo e Marie bordava algo num tecido delicado.

_ Ben... – a mulher não ergueu os olhos, mantendo-se atenta ao seu trabalho artesanal .

_ Sim, querida.

_ Acha que poderíamos ampliar a casa até a Primavera?

_ Ampliar a casa? – o homem colocou o cachimbo de lado _ Temos dois quartos e, creio que a casa é grande o bastante e... – Benjamin paralisou-se diante do sorriso cândido que se desenhava no rosto de sua mulher _ Meu Deus, Marie... É o que estou pensando? – Ela gesticulou afirmativamente _ Marie, meu amor! Vamos ter um bebê? Vamos ter um bebê!

O fazendeiro não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Ergueu a esposa no ar,num rodopio e gritava aos quatro ventos que mais um Cartwright viria ao mundo muito em breve. Fez tanta algazarra que seus filhos foram acordados e desceram para ver o que se passava com seu pai.

_ Pai, está tudo bem? – Adam foi o primeiro a chegar.

_ Sim, filho! – Ben abraçou seu primogênito _ Está tudo perfeito, meu filho!

_ Pai... – Hoss surgiu, metido em seu camisolão, esfregando os olhos.

_ Venham cá, os dois. Temos uma novidade para contar-lhes, crianças! – de joelhos, de frente para os meninos, à altura de seus olhos, o pai continuou _ O que vocês acham de ganharem um irmãozinho?

_ Um irmão? – Adam surpreendeu-se _ Mais um?

_ Sim,Adam, querido – Marie juntou-se à família, emocionada _ Um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha, o que acha?

_ Bem, se eu não tiver que cuidar dele sozinho, tudo bem.

_ É bom ter um irmãozinho, Adam – Hoss mostrou o sorriso largo, agora com dentes _ Eu vou poder mandar nele do jeito que você faz comigo. Isso vai ser muito, muito, muito legal!

_ Você terá que esperar até ele começar a crescer, seu bobão – Adam afirmou _ Os bebês comem, dormem, choram e fazem cocô o tempo inteiro e ninguém consegue controlá-los. Só quando eles crescem um pouco é que dá pra mandar neles.

_ Porcaria... Acho que ainda vai demorar para eu começar a dar ordens também...

_ Garotos, eu acho que vocês podem discutir essa questão de autoridade amanhã, não acham? Que tal voltarem para a cama agora?

_ Está bem, pai – Adam tomou seu irmão pela mão _ Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, senhora Marie.

_ Boa noite, meninos – a mulher despediu-se beijando o alto da cabeça de cada um.

_ Você não vai mandar no bebê, Adam – Hoss insistia, contrariado _ Já mandou em mim a vida inteira, agora é a minha vez.

_ Não enche, Hoss. Vamos dormir.

O casal Cartwright permaneceu abraçado, ainda na varanda, seguindo as crianças com o olhar, satisfeitos. Em breve, sua família cresceria e nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título: **__Um Toque Feminino_

_**Autora**__: Crica (sem Beta, por minha conta e risco)_

_**Fandon: **__BONANZA_

_**Classificação**__: Livre_

_**Gênero/categoria: **__Western/família_

_**Sinopse: **__Ben casou-se com Marie em Nova Orleans e retorna à Ponderosa. Em seu coração, a felicidade de um novo amor e a apreensão a respeito da reação de seus filhos diante da novidade._

_**Nota da autora**__: Bonanza e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de David Dortorf e da NBC. Esta é uma obra de ficção, escrita por uma fã apaixonada, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Pura farra. _

_Não sei se alguém, em outro idioma já escreveu algo parecido com o enredo desta historinha, mas decidi fazê-lo. Gosto de preencher espaços vazios. Momento pré série._

* * *

><p><strong>UM TOQUE FEMININO – Parte 3<strong>

No outono daquele ano, Hoss foi, pela primeira vez à escola. Marie estava ao seu lado quando entrou na construção que servia de igreja, assembleia e escola. Não haviam muitos prédios em Virgínia e as atividades se revezavam naquele, que era um dos maiores. Hoss não era bobo e conhecia todo o alfabeto, além de ser capaz de ler escrever várias palavras que Marie o tinha ensinado. O pequeno Cartwright segurava a mão da dama com força. Seus olhos buscavam apoio no rosto familiar daquela mulher que agora exibia a barriga um pouco crescida. Imaginou que, quando chegasse a vez do bebê ir à escola, já seria crescido o suficiente para levar seu irmão pela mão em seu primeiro dia de estudo. Respirou fundo e arrancou do fundo de sua alma um sorriso desbotado para dar à madrasta, que prometera-lhe esperar na cidade até que as aulas terminassem para levá-lo de volta à Ponderosa.

Ben Cartwright carregava seu filho mais velho a todo lugar, ensinando-lhe o serviço da fazenda, a fazer os apontamentos no livro-caixa e a como organizar os empregados. Adam era uma miniatura do pai e mantinha o semblante sério na maior parte do tempo. Marie o observava mais relaxado quando tinha o caderno e os pasteis à mão, pondo-se a desenhar casas, galpões e toda sorte de construções. Esse era seu passatempo favorito nas tardes geladas de inverno.

_ Você tem muito talento, Adam.

_ A senhora acha mesmo?

_ Certamente que sim, querido – Examinou o desenho da casa que o menino terminara _ Um dia, poderá construir todas as casas e pontes que quiser se for um engenheiro.

_ A senhora acredita que eu possa, quer dizer, ser um engenheiro de verdade, um dia?

_ Por que não? Você é um rapaz muitíssimo inteligente e com um dom natural para isso. Está sempre construindo e reformando ferramentas e brinquedos. Quando for mais velho, com certeza poderá tornar-se o que tiver vontade.

_ Obrigado, senhora.- voltou-se para o pai _ Pai, posso desenhar a nossa casa nova? Quero dizer... Ouvi o senhor comentar que precisaremos de uma reforma e, bem... pensei que poderia desenhar a casa nova e...

_ Adam, se você fizer o esboço, faremos o possível para segui-lo à risca, não é mesmo, Marie?

_ Sim, querido. Ficaríamos orgulhosos em morar numa casa projetada por você, Adam.

_ Então começarei já – os olhos do rapazinho brilharam _ Não vamos querer que o bebê nasça sem uma casa decente!

Com o passar das semanas, Marie ganhava peso e perdia agilidade. Havia deixado suas costumeiras cavalgadas matutinas de lado depois de ter sofrido uma queda do cavalo que lhe custara um tornozelo torcido e uma semana de cama por ordem médica. Ben a proibira de cavalgar, depois do acidente, até o nascimento do bebê.

A chegada da Primavera alegrou a vida dos Cartwright, não só pelo fim da neve, mas pela proximidade da chegada do novo membro da família e, foi numa tarde azulada de brisa suave, que os meninos Cartwright chegaram da escola e se depararam com um movimento anormal na casa. A charrete dos Sheridan estava na frente da varanda e o cavalo do pai solto no pátio. Ambos os garotos estranharam porque seu pai nunca deixava o animal solto, por mais cansado que chegasse da lida com o gado. Ambos correram para dentro, largando seus blocos de notas sobre a cadeira, no meio do caminho; atravessaram a sala abandonada e se depararam com um pai bastante angustiado parado no corredor do andar de cima, encostado ao batente da porta do quarto do casal.

_ Pai? – Adam aproximou-se, cauteloso _ Está tudo bem?

_ Sim, filho – O pai sorriu, sem jeito, pelo tom de preocupação do menino _ Está tudo bem. É chegada a hora, meninos – Abaixou-se e juntou ambos os filhos num abraço _ Muito em breve teremos mais um pequeno Mosqueteiro na família.

_ Isso é bom – Adam sorriu aliviado.

_ Pai... – Foi a vez de Hoss falar _ E se for uma menina? Não há meninas na história dos Mosqueteiros.

_ Bem, filho, se for uma menininha, de certo encontraremos uma bela história onde ela possa se encaixar, não é?

_ Tomara que não seja uma garota...

_ Por que diz isso, filho? Você já tem o Adam e não seria bom ter uma garotinha na casa?

_ Garotas são chatas – Adam comentou, concordando com o irmão menor.

_ E não poderemos levá-la a pescar ou cavalgar. Vai passar o dia inteiro brincando de boneca ou fazendo bordados com a senhora Marie.

_ Bem, meninos, tenho certeza de que, quando forem mais velhos, mudarão de opinião a respeito das moças, mas por enquanto, porque não nos sentamos lá embaixo e tomamos um bom copo de leite quente enquanto a mamãe faz o serviço pesado e traz o nosso bebê, o que me dizem?

Ambos os meninos concordaram com um aceno e acompanharam o pai escada abaixo, em direção à pequena cozinha. Os três, em seguida, sentaram-se à mesa para saborear seu lanche e ali esperaram durante um tempo que parecia interminável.

No meio da tarde a senhora Sheridan desceu a escadaria às pressas e atravessou a sala, buscando uma bacia cheia de água quente. Estava com as bochechas coradas pela correria e não deu chance ao interrogatório que pai e filhos pensaram em fazer, passando feito um relâmpago por eles, soltando um 'estamos quase lá' que fez o estômago de Benjamin dar voltas.

Não tardou para que o choro forte do novo Cartwright fosse ouvido ecoando pela casa. Um sentimento de alegria invadiu os três. O pai saltou da cadeira e correu para a escada, só se detendo quando a senhora Dolores, esposa de um dos colonos que também viera ajudar no parto, surgiu a sua frente e anunciou a chegada de mais um menino.

Ben voltou-se para seus filhos, exibindo um largo e brilhante sorriso, repleto de orgulho e satisfação, acenando para que os dois meninos o seguissem. A família parou à porta, aguardando a autorização das mulheres para entrar.

A senhora Sheridan abriu a porta e pôs o dedo sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio e indicando o caminho para entrarem.

Marie estava sobre a cama e tinha o rosto um tanto pálido, mas sorria abertamente, embalando o pequeno embrulho de cobertas que tinha nos braços.

Benjamin sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal e aproximou o rosto para ver seu novo filho; tocou de leve a testa do bebê e beijou o rosto de sua esposa, sussurrando-lhe um 'eu te amo'. Em seguida, chamou pelos dois meninos que se mantiveram a distância, com um pé dentro do quarto. Os dois irmãos achegaram-se e puseram-se do lado oposto da cama, bem próximos de onde Marie segurava o pequeno bebê. Ela puxou a manta um pouco para o lado para que as crianças pudessem vê-lo.

_ Ele é tão pequeno... – Hoss parecia assustado – e seu rosto parece um joelho, pai...

_ Ele vai crescer, querido – Marie sorriu diante do comentário.

_ Mas é tão pequenininho... – Hoss franziu mais a testa _ Vai levar um tempão até poder brincar conosco.

_ Todos os bebês nascem pequenos, Hoss – Adam interferiu.

_ O pai disse que eu não. Eu nasci já bem grandão.

_ Você foi uma exceção, Hoss – Mais uma vez, o irmão comentou _ Você não é medida para gente normal. Todos os bebês são assim pequenos como o nosso irmãozinho.

_ Então, meninos – Ben entrou na conversa _ Precisamos dar-lhe um nome. O que vocês sugerem?

_ Nós podemos mesmo? – Os olhos do menino mais velho acenderam de entusiasmo.

_ Certamente que sim – Marie confirmou _ Eu e seu pai ficaríamos muito felizes em dar ao bebê um nome escolhido por vocês.

_ Bem, o pai disse que o nosso avô chamava-se Joseph – Adam falou _ Seria bom dar o nome do vovô ao bebê.

_ Eu não concordo – Hoss foi categórico _ O bebê poderia chamar-se Francis. A dona Dolores disse que São Francisco era um jovem muito bonito e bom demais que amava tanto todas as criaturas que virou santo lá no céu. Francis é um bom nome.

_ Hoss, você sai com cada uma... – Adam reclamou _ Onde é que já se viu dar o nome de um santo que a gente nem conhece para o nosso irmãozinho?

_ Sabem, crianças – Marie decidiu interromper a conversa antes que se tornasse um duelo entre os dois _ Creio que podemos resolver isso e agradar a todos. Podemos, como na tradição dos meus antepassados, dar ao bebê um nome composto- Voltou-se agora, ao marido _ O que você acha, querido?

_ Joseph Francis Cartwright... – Benjamin concordou _ Eu gosto. Gosto muito.

_ Joseph Francis... – Adam balançou a cabeça, pensativo _ Este bebê, quando crescer, ainda vai querer nos matar por isso...

_ Eu não acho não, Adam – Hoss cruzou os braços sobre o peito, satisfeito _ Eu gosto dele. Seja bem-vindo, pequeno Joseph Francis Cartwright!- De repente, Hoss voltou-se ao pai _ Ei, pai, eu posso chamá-lo de Pequeno Joe, posso?

_ Mas,filho, você acabou de concordar em dar-lhe um nome composto e elegante. Agora quer por um apelido no bebê?

_ Sabe o que acontece? – o menino loiro deu a volta na cama e acomodou-se sobre as pernas do pai _ Esse nome todo comprido desse jeito vai me deixar todo enrolado. Já imaginou quando tiver que gritar com ele? Joooseeeph Fraaaannnciiiiiiis Carrrrrrtwriiiiiiiiigth! Eu acho que não vai dar muito certo, não...

_ Está certo, filho – a fala de Eric arrancou uma gargalhada dos adultos _ Está certo. Aqui entre nós, da família, ele sempre será o Pequeno Joe.

_ Obrigado, pai _ Hoss abraçou o pai e voltou-se para o bebê _ Ouviu isso, Pequeno Joe? É assim que vou chamá-lo de hoje em diante e é bom que me obedeça direitinho ou vou contar para o pai e ele vai gritá-lo com aquela voz de trovoada, você vai ver!

Aquela imagem tão familiar e acolhedora, Ben levaria em seu coração por todos os anos de sua longa vida, que estava apenas recomeçando.

FIM

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA:<strong>__ NÃO SEI SE O PAI DE BEN CHAMAVA-SE JOSEPH E NEM O MOTIVO PELO QUAL DERAM O NOME COMPOSTO AO LITTLE JOE, MAS NUM EPISÓDIO, ACHO QUE 'TALL STRANGER' O DELEGADO FEDERAL QUE CHEGA À CIDADE, PERGUNTA NO HOTEL POR JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT E LOGO DESCOBRIMOS TRATAR-SE DO NOSSO LITTLE JOE._

_TAMBÉM NÃO SEI EM QUE MOMENTO ADAM PROJETOU A CASA EM QUE MORAVAM, MAS EM 'THE FIRST BORN', JOE DIZ A CLAY QUE NASCEU NO QUARTO DO ANDAR DE CIMA DA CASA, ENTÃO, PELA LÓGICA, ADAM TERIA PLANEJADO A CASA ANTES DE TORNAR-SE UM ARQUITETO, VISTO QUE NO ANO DO NASCIMENTO DE JOE, ADAM TERIA DE 11 A 12 ANOS. NUM OUTRO EPISÓDIO QUE AGORA NÃO LEMBRO O TÍTULO, HOSS DIZ QUE FOI ADAM QUEM PROJETOU A CASA DELES._

_DE QUALQUER FORMA, ESSA HISTORINHA É APENAS UMA PEQUENA-GRANDE VIAGEM DA MINHA MENTE INSANA A RESPEITO DO QUE PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO NESSE TEMPO EM QUE A FAMÍLIA CARTWRIGHT ERA FORMADA. _

_OBRIGADA PELA PACIÊNCIA, PELA AUDIÊNCIA E POR QUALQUER COMENTÁRIO QUE POSSAM DEIXAR._

_ATÉ BREVE!_


End file.
